


a bit of pain will help you suffer when you're hurt (for real)

by adorkable



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Gen, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэйв, Джон, и ебучий лес.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bit of pain will help you suffer when you're hurt (for real)

**Author's Note:**

> я верю и надеюсь, что уна поймет - мой мозг не в состоянии нормально функционировать уже очень долгое время.  
> поймет и простит.

Моя цель по жизни — проиграть. 

Просрать шанс уехать учиться на другой конец страны, просрать лучшую девушку из всех, что были в моей жизни, просрать нормальную работу, просрать дом, здоровье, адекватность.

И я этого не скрываю, а зачем?

Кстати, слова про "просрать" напоминают мне о...

— Опять ты завис? — Джон стоит рядом и морщится, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Мы в лесу, и сейчас глубокая ночь. Только приглядевшись как следует, я могу заметить пар, выходящий изо рта Джона после каждого слова.

— Иногда мне кажется, что в твоей программе есть какой-то сбой и тебя клинит, — он потирает руки, звук кажется мне слишком громким.

— Ты помнишь, что я из крови и плоти?

— Ага, и еще из инопланетного дерьма, да, приятель? — Джон подмигивает, улыбается, улыбка получается какой-то смазанной, как на хреновой фотографии. Меня начинает мутить, это от запаха в лесу. — Ладно, я понял, что ты все еще не способен воспринимать мои шутки.

Лично я думаю, что любой Дэйв, из какой бы он ни был вселенной — он везде не понимает шуток Джона.

Потому что шутки тупые.

И над ними будут смеяться только девушки. 

Или изрядно набравшиеся, или находящиеся в таком отчаянном положении, что смех иногда будет слетать на истеричные нотки.

Джон бьет меня в плечо, и я уже готов выдать ему порцию слов благодарности, но решаю молчать.

Нам надо пройти этот лес и постараться к рассвету остаться живыми и невредимыми. Или хотя бы остаться живыми.

Но мы же в чертовом лесу и у нас нет никакого оружия.

— Если бы не твоя идея, — начинаю я, стараясь вдыхать холодный воздух как можно медленнее.

— То что? Ты хочешь сказать, что все это из-за меня? — Джон почти смеется. Раз он смеется, значит, я его заебал. Или он просто где-то на грани нервного срыва.

Такая штука — вот уже неделю подряд мы засыпаем каждый в своей квартире, но просыпаемся вместе в лесу.

И это не какие-то чертовы "Голодные игры", все намного хуже.

Потому что здесь нас пытаются запугать до смерти.

Не хочу вдаваться в подробности, но пару раз мое сердце было готово разорваться.

— Предлагаю петь.

— У тебя поехала крыша.

— Нам нужно идти, а ты останавливаешься раз в десятый, если сосредоточишься на строчках песни, то не будешь задумываться о всей той чуши, что есть у тебя в мозгах и мы перестанем тормозить.

— Твои идеи, Джон.

— Мои идеи просто прекрасны.

— Ты как будто проклял каких-то богов собственным рождением, — я вглядываюсь в ночное небо и не вижу звезд. Только яркий месяц и больше ничего. Небо кажется фальшивым.

Так вот, моя цель по жизни — проиграть, так что я никогда не тороплюсь выходить из леса. О чем пытался сказать Джону несколько раз, но он всегда старался заставить меня заткнуться.

Один раз мы почти подрались — это стало происходить частенько.

Вероятно, Джон ненавидит меня.

Вероятно, я умудрился просрать даже своего-не-своего лучшего друга. Или просто друга. Единственного друга. Брата по приходу. Того, кто стал моим первооткрывателем соуса. В этой вселенной. Что было там, откуда я действительно пришел...

— Можно дать тебе веткой по голове, ты отрубишься, и я спокойно донесу тебя до выхода из этого стрема.

— Рассуждаешь так, как будто я умственно отсталый, — руки замерзли. — Или глухой.

К слову сказать, на нас ровно то, в чем мы ушли спать. То есть на мне майка и штаны, а на Джоне толстовка и джинсы. 

Я босиком, а Джон в ботинках.

Джон смотрит на меня, света почти нет, но я вижу это выражение на его лице "прекрати, или доведешь меня".

Что-то случилось и мы перестали вести себя как раньше. Что-то случилось и Джон теперь не выдает по своей шутке-минутке так часто, словно ему за это платят по баксу за раз. 

И я не хочу об этом думать.

Потому что для этого нужно стараться, напрягать мозги. А мысли в последнее время копошатся там, как черви, и их становится все больше и больше. И лучше даже не напрягаться. Просто...

— Твою мать, Дэйв, ты серьезно оставляешь меня здесь одного?

Как себя ведут люди, которые считают, что их якобы похитили пришельцы, а потом вернули на Землю?

Уверен, что я очень похожу на этих шизиков.

Потому что верю в другие расы, в другие планеты. Все это реально, все это у меня в голове. Это есть.

Еще есть я и Джон, стоящие все еще очень в самой гуще леса. И солнце очень далеко, оно даже и не думает подниматься.

— У меня ноги промокли.

— В следующий раз ляжешь спать в обуви.

Почему-то это не дошло до меня на несколько дней раньше.

Ведь я думал, что эти телепортации в лес прекратятся, и не будут длиться неделю.

— Ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу это место.

Слова выходят из меня липкими и противными, цепляются за язык, неохотно покидают рот. Меня тошнит этими словами и ненавистью к происходящему.

Я устал. И замерз. И мои ноги промокли, ветки успели исцарапать руки и шею.

Но я знаю точно — утром, после того, как мы поймаем первую попутку до города, после того, как Джон поблагодарит водителя, за то, что тот не возьмет деньги...

После всего этого мы снова окажемся в квартире Джона, и будем толкаться в ванной, пытаясь обработать порезы.

Мне придется уехать домой на такси, а потом отработать полную смену.

Чтобы вечером вернуться домой, лечь спать и снова оказаться в лесу.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что нельзя вечно проигрывать?

И я спотыкаюсь, растягиваюсь на холодной влажной земле. Щекой проезжаюсь по листьям, сразу же прилипающим к коже.

— Или можно? — продолжает Джон, и проходит мимо.

Разве можно быть таким говнюком?

— Я получу воспаление легких и сдохну.

— Такие мечты всегда заканчиваются где-то на насморке, советую тебе поднять свою задницу и продолжить идти.

— Советую запихнуть тебе свой совет... — шиплю я и поднимаюсь.

Не знаю почему.

То есть, нет, знаю, но никогда не скажу об этом никому. Даже себе. Хотя это "никогда" точно имеет свой срок годности.

— Советую тебе помолиться, чтобы эта херня прекратилась, Джон.

— Да?

Шагаю следом за ним, в очередной раз надеюсь на то, что под ногами нет разбитого стекла. К врачу мне точно не захочется идти. Никогда не хотелось.

Где-то позади скрипит ветка.

Началось.

Теперь нас ожидает шоу, такое долгое и такое отвратительное, что я заранее радуюсь об отсутствующем в моем желудке завтраке.

Джон продолжает идти, но я знаю — он точно услышал скрип.

— Да. Потому что если я снова окажусь тут с тобой, то приеду сюда вместо работы и зарою в землю заряженный пистолет.

— Ты всегда можешь заняться этим в выходной.

Слова Джона перекрывает пронзительный крик, я вздрагиваю, но не оборачиваюсь.

Теперь нельзя останавливаться, наша недолгая передышка закончилась.

Тру ладонью грязную щеку, и думаю о том, что в таком виде меня в машину не пустит ни один водитель, даже если он сам будет под соусом.

— Просто шагай, Дэйв, я тут.

Джон начинает петь, я сжимаю зубы, но сдаюсь на втором куплете. 

Мадонна это все же лучше, чем ничего.

Я следую за Джоном. Мы ждем рассвета вместе.


End file.
